Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 6 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 10 }{ 10 } $
$ = 9 - 6 \times 10 + 1 $ $ = 9 - 60 + 1 $ $ = -51 + 1 $ $ = -50 $